Blue Eyes White Girl
by LadyLeafHo
Summary: Nothing will stop this blue eyes white girl from getting what she wants. SetoxTeaxYugi
1. Chapter 1

Zero. This was the number on the display screen of Tea's calculator.

"Oh, damn it! Let's go again!" The petite brunette's normally perky voice was filled with tension and annoyance. She was fresh out of life points, and luck.

I have to win. Just once. I can't let him...anyone but him. Power of friendship...Power of frie-

"I think two duels is plenty. This power of friendship thing doesn't seem to be working too well for you, Gardner." Kaiba laughed with malice.

"It's okay, Tea. Everyone loses when they're new. Especially to someone as seasoned as Kaiba. Let's go back to Grandpa's shop and build you a stronger deck! Plus, if the teacher catches us staying after school, we'll get detention." Yugi Moto was a sweet kid. He always made Tea feel better, but today she could not be helped.

"Yea, Tea. Just let it go. Kaiba ain't worth it." Joey wanted to help Tea, but also hated Kaiba with a passion.

"Please, Kaiba. Just, please." Tea's eyes pleaded with Kaiba. She wanted this so badly. She knew he was an amazing duelist. Probably the best she knew, other than Yugi - of course. However, she hated his guts and would not let him win.

Not to mention the whole "power of friendship" thing. Her belief in this magical, enigmatic force known simply as "the power of friendship" was beyond strong. Some might even call it foolish, juvenile... crazy.

_Tea Gardner was a friendship __**fanatic**_.

"Did you hear me or are you deaf? Two is enough, Gardner. Now if you'll excuse me- " Kaiba started to rise from his chair.

"You are not excused, Kaiba! Sit your snobby ass back down and watch as I kick it. Come on!"

"I have more important business to attend. Babysitting an obnoxious little girl is of very low priority to me" Pushing his seat back, Kaiba neatly collected his cards and fancily shuffled them into his deck. Tea watched intently as he picked up his cards. Seto Kaiba owned the rarest card in the world; three of them in fact. The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

_(He's not more skilled than me. The power of friendship didn't fail me either! He just has better cards. I'd give anything, __**anything **__for that Blue Eyes White Dragon!)_

_"Give me that card!" Tea lunged at Kaiba with all of her hundred-pound might, reaching out to grab his rarest, most powerful card._

_"Crazy bitch." Kaiba's hard fist connected with Tea's face just as her delicate fingers made contact with his prized card. Instantly dropping to the ground; Tea was out cold. _

_"You're in fer' a world o' pain, Mr. Tough Guy!" Wasting no time, Joey's fists went flying at Seto. He was not about to let Kaiba get away with hitting a girl. Even if he was exquisitely rich and powerful. This girl isn't just any girl; she's the adorable, cute, optimistic and sweet Tea Gardner. The blonde boy with a Boston accent had always had a little crush on her, but knew they could only be friends._

_"Think again, mutt." Kaiba swiftly side-stepped Joey's punch and elbowed him, causing Joey to fall head-first into a garbage can. Yugi watched in horror as two of his best friends were single-handedly knocked out by his arch rival._

_"Would you like to try anything, Moto? I know you'd love to kill me for hitting your girlfriend and lap dog." Kaiba stared at Yugi intently, waiting for him to make a move at any moment._

_"Kaiba, I'm only going to say this once. Don't ever touch Tea or Joey again." He noticed a hint of guilt in Kaiba's eyes. Even an inkling of sorrow. Not even Seto Kaiba, though he was a callous and heartless bastard, wanted to hurt Tea. He had always hated Joey, but simply found the girl to be an annoying pest._

_"As I said earlier, I have more important matters to attend." Kaiba smoothed his school uniform jacket, and walked out of the high school classroom, as if nothing had happened._


	2. Chapter 2

Tea can you hear me?" A familiar voice called out to Tea, who was passed out on a futon in a small, cozy house. Her eye was covered with a bag of frozen snow peas.

"Y-yugi? Whe-where am I? W-what time is..." Tea was confused by her surroundings, but worse, she was in utter pain. Each of her back muscles ached worse than the last.

"We're at my grandpa's house. I guess you don't remember... You were, well, you were trying to get a look at Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon. He's really protective over that card, Tea - and well, um...he...he hit you." Tears began to well up in Yugi's soft, violet eyes. His fists clenched, wanting so badly to hurt, no, kill Kaiba.

"Oh...Yugi. I'm so sorry for making you worry. I was just so angry after losing to that jerk ass. Our duels were like, well, they were like good vs evil. Good is always supposed to win, you know, Yugi? He just kept winning, though. Evil kept winning." Yugi chuckled as he heard her refer to Kaiba as "evil." It was so easy to think of Kaiba like that, but Yugi knew there were more layers to the teenaged businessman.

"Ya know, Tea, if you wanted to see a Blue Eyes so bad, you could have asked me."

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Tea was all ears.

"I never told you? I guess not, but I should have. I'm really sorry. My grandpa has one. A Blue Eyes White Dragon card. There are only four in the world. Kaiba has 3 and my grandpa has the 4th." Yugi looked down at the floor modestly as he told Tea of his grandpa's rare card. He was never one to brag.

"Oh, Yugi! Could I see it? The rarest card I have is shining friendship! I would love to see

your grandpa's super ultra rare card. Please, please please!" Tea jumped up from the futon Yugi had laid her on.

"Are you sure you feel up to it, Tea? You're still hur-"

"Of course I'm up to it, Yugi! I'm not just saying that. I'm always honest with you. Remember..." Tea took Yugi's hand and put her hand on his.

"The power of friendship" Yugi chimed in, knowing perfectly what Tea was going to say. She was always going on about friendship, which might annoy some, but that just made her more endearing to Yugi.

"You've got it, Yugi!'

"Okay, come on Tea. Be quiet, though, because Joey is still, well, incapacitated at the moment. My grandpa is out getting groceries and he doesn't want me touching his card. Let's be quick, okay?" Tea noticed Joey lying on a couch too small for him, with a bag of frozen colorful bell peppers on his bruised cheek.

"Okay, Yugi." Yugi blushed as Tea smiled and tilted her head innocently.

Yugi, blushing, led Tea by the hand through the door to his grandpa's shop. The building was split into two parts. The shop had a back door which led to the living quarters in which Yugi and his grandpa lived.

"Okay, here it is. Just, be careful, okay?" Yugi removed a beautiful, shining golden box from a shelf behind the shop's counter. Setting the antique down, he opened it to reveal its priceless treasure, the Blue-eyes White Dragon.

"Oh, Yugi. It's absolutely beautiful. Could I hold it?" Tea tilted her chin down and battedher eyelashes.

"Oh..uh...of course, Tea. Just be careful!" Yugi blushed, bewildered by Tea's feminine wiles.

"Yugi, thanks so much."

"For what, Tea?"

"For giving me your grandpa's super rare, priceless card, of course. Now I am all powerful!"

"Hah. Good one, Tea! You can be really funny. Hah hah!" Yugi forced a laugh and a smile.

"Of course I'm joking, Yugi!" Yugi sighed and both Yugi and Tea bubbled with laughter. Each time the laughter died down, the other would laugh, causing an outbreak of laughter.

"Here's your card back, Yugi." Tea handed him back the card while holding eye contact with him

"Thanks, Tea." Yugi was entranced by Tea's beautiful steely cerulean eyes.

"Well, I have to go, Yugi. Thanks for the snow peas! You don't need to walk me home

or anything. Promise." Tea left the store with one final wink and a wave goodbye to Yugi.

_Oh, Tea. I wish I had the bravery, no, the balls to ask you out. _

_Yugi put the card in its rightful place, still staring at the door as if Tea stood there. He closed the box and made sure to return it perfectly to its original spot on the shelf._

_4 hours later..._

_"Yugi! Yuuuugi!" Grandpa Moto's voice was urgent. The most urgent Yugi had ever heard him. Was he having a heart attack? Yugi pressed 9-1-1 on his cell phone and ran to his grandpa, who was in the shop._

_"Grandpa! Grandpa! What's wrong?" Sweat dripped down Yugi's face as adrenaline rushed throughout his body._

_"Yugi, why is there a shining friendship in the box!" THE box was what Grandpa Moto had always called it. The box that held the most precious card in the world. The Blue-eyes White Dragon._

_"Tea..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Tea lay on her pastel pink bed. It was truly fit for a ballerina.

"Oh, my. I can't believe I just did that! It felt so...exhilerating." Tea slid her hand up her thigh

in the excitement and thrill of stealing the rarest card on Earth. Her delicate, slim fingers caressing each corner of the card. She stared in wonder of its beauty. Just as she was starting to calm down, her cellphone rang. It was Yugi.

"Hello? This is Tea speaking" Tea answered her phone innocently.

"Tea...I thought...I thought we were friends, Tea. Why did you steal his card? "

"Yugi I-"

"Tea, I trusted you." Yugi's voice shook uncontrollably.

"Yugi, calm down. I didn't take his card, I would never do -"

"You were the only person I ever let see his card and I trusted you. Plus there's that

nasty card in there; you know the one, shining friendship. Your favorite card? It's a horrible card, Tea. You're the only person I know who is stupid enough to use it, so fess up." Betrayed is the only word that could describe how Yugi was feeling.

"I said I didn't steal it. That doesn't mean I didn't borrow it, Yugi. I just wanted to borrow it for a little while. Isn't that okay?" Tea's voice was so innocent yet oozing with sugary sweet sensuality. Yugi was furious with her, but at the same time, felt himself falling for her charm.

"Listen. If you really were just borrowing it, bring it back to the shop tonight. I know it's sort of late;10-something, but you obviously didn't understand how important that card is to my grandpa." Yugi slid his hand through his wild hair and exhaled heavily, waiting tensely for Tea's answer.

"Okay, Yugi. I'll be right over." With that, the phone clicked and Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Grandpa, you're gonna get your card back, okay?" Yugi loved his grandpa more than anyone or anything. Mr. Moto raised Yugi like he was his own son and was the only person the boy could ever truly trust.

"Yugi, I thought...I thought you could protect The Blue Eyes. You know how young people are, they steal and -"

"Tea was different! She IS different. She's not bad, she just has a hard life. Her parents are never home and she's trying hard to become a prima ballerina. She said she was just borrowing the card! She didn't try to steal it. She's innocent! I can trust her and so can you, grampa." Yugi's voice was strained.

"You're obviously very exhausted, Yugi. Why don't you go to bed and I'll deal with the girl. Tea is her name, yes?" Mr. Moto sighed. He knew Yugi really liked this girl.

"She's not just a girl. She's my friend. I lost your card so I'll get it back." Yugi was adamant.

A moment later, a knock came at the door.

"Let me handle this." Yugi placed his hand in front of his grandpa as he walked over to the door, opening it, going outside, and shutting it behind him.

"Hey, Yugi." The petite brunette's hands were suspiciously yet playfully placed behind her back. Any hot blooded teenaged boy would have trouble keeping his eyes off of her.

"Tea, I'm not in the mood. Just give me the card." Yugi was growing impatient and more nervous each second.

"Nope!" Tea smiled.

"Grrrrr" Yugi growled and lunged at Tea, trying to grab her arms behind her back. He was a little shorter than her, but stronger.

"Y..yugi! Stop! L-lets just talk!" Yugi was far past the point of talking and Tea knew it.

"Give me the fucking card!" He didn't care that she was a girl. He was going to get that card.

"Yugi...here. Take it." Tea slipped something in Yugi's pants pocket and placed her small hands on his chest.

"Tea, what are you doing?" Tea slid her hands down his chest and moved her face

right next to his; her pouty lips next to his ear. He was too frustrated to say anything.

"Yugi, shhh, listen. I want to make a deal with you." Tea put her graceful arms around his neck and pushed her body against his. Yugi closed his eyes and felt his heart beating out of his chest. He was aching for Tea at this point and he knew he couldn't control himself for much longer.

"Tea...stop" Yugi felt guilty. He knew his grandpa would be disappointed in him for being seduced by a girl.

"Shhh. Yugi. Here's what you have to do if you want your grandpa's card back." Yugi tensed up as she continued.

"Snap a photo of Kaiba taking a big fat shit and then give it to me." Tea released Yugi as she ran away leaving Yugi too confused to say anything. Just then, he checked his pocket to discover a sleek pocket-sized camera. Yugi knew what he had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi's stomach churned as he waited for the school bus to pick him up. He had only

gotten a few hours of sleep. Those few hours were filled with nightmares of his

grandpa abandoning him and one that consisted of Kaiba taking a big fat shit on his Exodia.. After his brush with his now ex-friend the previous night, his grandpa was so disappointed that he said nothing when Yugi returned without his precious card. Mr. Moto simply shook his head and went to his bedroom.

_I will get through this. I got myself in this mess and will get myself out. _

Yugi looked down at the Millenium Puzzle that he had worn night and day around his neck for what felt like forever. However, it had only been since last school year.

_I won't...I can't use it. I can't hurt anyone...I won't hurt her._

"Get on the bus, Yugi!" A classmate yelled out the bus window to Yugi who had been so

engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the bus had arrived. He walked up the bus's steps and took his usual seat towards the middle-back of the bus. Two stops later, he knew who would get on.

_Here she comes._

_Yugi watched intently as Tea came down the bus's aisle stopping at her usual seat; right next to Yugi._

_"Hey Yugi, think you could scoot over?" Tea sounded like her normal self. Yugi glared at her with the angriest face he could muster. Tea continued..._

_"Oh, come on Yugi. I'm really sorry about last night and want to talk to you. Please?" Yugi sighed and moved over as slowly as he could._

_"Thanks. You're so sweet. Too sweet. Sometimes being too nice can have its _

_disadvantages. Sometimes, Yugi, being too nice leaves you open to having something_

_precious stolen from you." Yugi clenched his fists, feeling rage begin to flow throughout _

_his body. His millenium puzzle starting to vibrate lightly. Tea continued._

_"You know what I want. I'm not doing this to hurt you." _

_"Then why are you doing it?"_

_"I want to get Kaiba back, Yugi. I want something from him."_

_"Why are you making me do it, Tea? You could just do it yourself."_

_"He's not going to be taking a delicous dump in the girl's room, Yugi."_

_"How do we even know he'll take a dump in school? Only the weird kids_

_do that, Tea. No one takes a crap in school."_

_"You think I didn't think of that? You're silly Yugi. Here, take these." Tea handed_

_Yugi 5 small pills. _

_"What are they?"_

_"They're called laxatives. You simply have to slip them in his lunch when he's not _

_looking. They're flavorless, unless his rectum has taste buds. Haha" Tea almost choked _

_on her own laughter._

_"I had no idea you were such a disgusting person, Tea. To think, I once liked_

_you." Yugi forced a laugh and a smile at his own begrudged statement._

_"Oh, I can make you like me again, Yugi." Tea placed her soft fingers lightly on _

_Yugi's thigh and trailed up towards his pelvic region._

_"Get off, bitch." Yugi pushed Tea off of her seat into the bus's aisle._

_"Yugi! I thought-" Tea was taken aback at his sudden display of dominance._

_"Shut up. I don't want to see you, talk to you, hear you, anything until I take this_

_crappy picture." _

_"Call me when you're done, Yugi."_


	5. Chapter 5

Kaiba was an asshole to put it simply. You could describe him as callous, unfeeling,

nasty, rude and many more negative personality adjectives. If all of these were

true, however, then why would he be feeling guilty about what he did

to Tea?

"Hey Kaiba."

"Oh, Hey Kaiba."

"Hi Kaiba!"

Kaiba ignored all of the girls that day in and day out greeted him with an air

of gold digging and desperation. He was so used to it now that he simply

tuned them out. He ignored everyone in the hall, that is, until he saw Tea.

"Hey, Gardner." Kaiba watched as she averted her gaze to the ground and continued to walk. He persisted.

"Gardner. Look at me." She continued to walk past him until he grabbed her arm, bringing her to the edge of the hallway, against the lockers. He held her small chin with his hands

and forced her gaze up.

"What the hell do you want, Seto?" Tea averted her gaze but that did not stop him from

seeing the black eye.

"I didn't - Look, I didn't try to -" Kaiba rubbed his brow with his fingers and closed his eyes. He didn't know how to apologize.

"So you grabbed me just so you could say nothing? I have to get to class." She tried to pull

away but he grabbed both of her arms.

"Wait a - god damnit, Gardner, wait." Tears began to well up in Tea's cerulean blue

eyes.

"Let me go! Please, Kaiba. Just let me go" Tea started to sob uncontrollably and Kaiba

did the only thing he knew to do to console her. He wrapped his arms around her; bringing her into his chest.

"Mokuba cries a lot." Tea knew what he was trying to say. This was the first

time she'd ever felt warmth from Kaiba. Not just physical warmth from his embrace, but

eminating from within him.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba." Tea and Kaiba held each others' gazes.

"Me too." Kaiba brushed the hair off of her forehead behind her ear This

was the first time he really truly saw her as something more than one of Yugi's

annoying friends. He never noticed how pleasant her face was before.

"Kaiba..."

"Listen. I have to go to lunch. We can discuss how sorry we both are later."

"Bye Seto."

"Bye, Gardner." Kaiba walked away with his hands in his pockets.

_He looks so cute with his hands in his pockets. Oh! I'm going to be late for class._

Tea ran to her class. It was Geometry, her least favorite subject.

"Ms. Gardner, you're late. You'll have to stay after schoo-Oh my god. What happened

to your eye?" Mr. Imadori asked with genuine curiosity.

"Volleyball."

"Okay, well, take a seat then." Tea took her usual seat in the back of the class and relaxed

in her chair. It was Kaiba's fault that she was late, but he got her out of a detention too.

"Okay, class. Open up your text book to page number 2."

_Number 2? Oh my god. Kaiba said he's going to lunch!_


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi looked down at the 5 tiny red pills in his hand. These 5 tiny red pills could

make the difference between getting his grandpa's cherished card back, or failing

his grandpa and their relationship being permanently strained. He knew that Mr. Moto

would forgive him, but Yugi also knew that he'd be a permanent reminder of his grandpa's loss. A cherished friend gave the card to his grandpa after an excavation in Egypt. Soon after,his friend perished from a disease. Not only is the Blue Eyes a superbly rare card, but

it's the last reminder of Mr. Moto's dear friend.

"Hey Yugi are those drugs I'll take one." A fellow classmate of Yugi, Kentaro Michelle quickly snatched one of the pills from Yugi's hand.

"Hey, Kentaro, give that back. I'll teach you a rare trick of the Egyptian card game from my Gramps' game shop!"

"I don't care about that stupid crap and I never will its just boring stupid crap." Just then Kentaro gulped the pill down with a swig of milk and belched, laughing while continuing.

"Thanks, Yugi. It didn't really taste like anything though so why'd you give it to me." Just then, mincing no words, Kentaro's faced started to turn a woozy green color.

"I gotta take a shit." Kentaro ran out of the cafeteria while clenching together his cheeks, so that he would not spit out any food.

_If that's what one will do, then what would four do? _

As Yugi ate his lunch, he watched Kaiba come into the lunchroom, albeit a bit late. Kaiba sat down at his lunch table with all of his friends. Bodyguards #1, #2, #3, #4, #5, #6, #7, and #14.

_How in Dark Ruler Hades am I going to do this? _

An idea popped into Yugi's head.

"Well hello Kaiba. Let's duel!" Yugi had walked over to Kaiba and his bodyguards' table. Kaiba was eating a fanciful feast of filet mignon, lobster tail and caramelized pears with raspberry glaze.

"I have more important things to attend right now, Moto." Normally Kaiba would accept a duel challenge from Yugi any time, but not now. He felt relaxed after making amends for what he did.

_What is wrong with this guy today? He's never turned down a duel challenge. Not from anyone. Even against Tea's pathetic deck. I'll just go with plan B._

"Whooops!" Yugi dropped his entire deck of cards in Kaiba's lap. Just as Kaiba was distracted, Yugi shoved the pills into the lobster tail and caramelized pears.

"Go take your worthless cards somewhere else, geek." Kaiba threw yugi's cards all over the floor, fuming at Yugi's apparent attempt to humiliate him.

_This fool is embarrassed that I turned down his duel._

"Sorry, Kaiba! Gotta go!" Yugi exited through the cafeteria doors, anxious for

Seto Kaiba to come running out to use the bathroom.

_His bodyguards had better not follow him. Knowing Kaiba, he'd never_

_want them to hear him dropping a totally rancid turd._

"Mr. Imadori! I have to go to the bathroom!" The class laughed at Tea's childish

words.

"Ms. Gardner, first you come in the class late and then you have to use the bathroom? Very well, but make it fast!" Tea rushed from the classroom down the winding hallways to the cafateria. She was determined to stop her plan from going through.

"That lunch was boring as usual." Kaiba finished the entire lunch. Working extra hard

at school and work multiplies a guy's appetite exponentially. Kaiba's stomach began

to rumble and make gurgling noises soon after finishing his last bite.

_What in Exodia is that? _

_"OH SHIT!" Kaiba knew what was coming. He had to get out of the cafateria pronto. He clenched his cheeks together - so that he would not curse and embarrass himself in front of his classmates. Running as nimbly as he could, Kaiba charged through the cafeteria doors towards the school bathroom. His bodyguards followed closely behind._

_"Stay back, you idiots!" Kaiba could not afford for his bodyguards to see this. They'd be cracking jokes behind his back forever. He'd be a fool in their eyes._

_"We got it, boss." _

_"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" Kaiba had never used the bathroom at school before. He thought it was for commoners, but it was either in his $5,000 leather pants or in the crapper. He chose the crapper. _

_Yugi, ducking behind a janitorial trashcan, saw Kaiba running at the speed of harpie lady towards the bathroom. Yugi followed 15 feet behind, maintaining a safe distance so that Kaiba wouldn't catch him._

_"Yugi!" Tea was trailing behind Yugi by about 10 feet._

_"What the hell do you want? I'm doing exactly what you're forcing me to, Tea." _

_"Yugi!" Tea was exasperated from running all the way from her classroom, but continued - _

_"Y-Yugi! You need to stop! I don't want you to do it anymore." Tea sounded sincere in her words, but Yugi did not trust her one bit._

_"You're just playing with me, Tea. I know what I have to do. Don't get in my way." Yugi pushed forward at a supersonic speed catching up to Kaiba just as he was enterting the bathroom. _

_Tea rushed at her top speed to catch up to Yugi catching up to Kaiba. _

_"Say cheese, Kaiba." Yugi, being nimble and spry, was able to climb to the top of the stall next to Kaiba's by standing on the toilet. Shit was all over the toilet seat. This was explosive diarrhea. Nasty shit indeed._

_"YUGI!" Kaiba was in shock. This just must be a dream, a nightmare, anything but reality. No, it was reality and this was Kaiba's fate. His tighty whities had been pulled down and covered in liquidy diarrhea shit. Kaiba flushed the toilet as he sat on it to get rid of any evidence before he stood up, but it overflowed. _

_"Noo! Kaiba! I'm so, so, sorry!" Tea rushed into the bathroom, only to be greeted by the smell of a liquidy, sticky glob of shit leaking on the floor. _

_"Smile some more, Kaiba! Open up those cheeks and SMILE!" Love, hate, pleasure, pain. Yugi's chest swelled with all of the most carnal desires of the human condition. He could and would not stop snapping pictures of this calamity. Snap, snap, snap snap, faster and faster Yugi clicked, in a delirious state of laughter and tears. His millenium puzzle vibrated furiously with each passing second. Its normally shiny, glossy exterior glowed an ominous golden-violet hue._

_"Oh god...Yugi. I did this to you. Y-you never asked for this." Tea fell on her knees, ignoring_

_the ever-nearing spread of brown liquid on the floor._

_"Yugi! What the, ugh, hell are you doing?" Kaiba wanted to strangle the little, spiky-haired Moto. _

_"Oh, Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba. You think this was my plan? I think it would be in your best_

_interest to consult with the girl crying on the floor." Yugi's voice sounded deeper, more mature. His violet eyes were no longer soft and caring, but vengeful and mature beyond their years. This was not Yugi. No, whoever this was, whatever this was, came from within Yugi's millenium puzzle._

_"Yugi! Stop it!" Tea, no longer feeling sorry for herself, shakily stood up from her kneeling position. Noticing the liquid diarrhea all over the floor, she made her way over to the stall in which Yugi remained. _

_"Stop or I'll what, girl? This WAS your idea after all. It was Yugi's destiny to be here, doing this, today." _

_"You've gone insane, you sick freak! Kaiba, I'm coming to help you!" With her long, graceful dancer legs, Tea jumped over the slimy excretion covering the bathroom tiles. She jumped on the same toilet on which Yugi currently stood and spun him around by the shoulders. She pleaded with him -_

_"Please Yugi... I- I needed to get him back for what he did to me, but I-I'm not angry anymore. You must understand, Yugi. You're such a good friend and you've always been here for -"_

_"Silence your tongue before I decide to cut it off myself." Tea grabbed Yugi's shoulders, shaking him violently._

_"Come on! This is crazy! Let's just go back, before I did this. Back to normal! Back to your grandp-" Yugi pushed Tea off the toilet tank, sending her crashing face first into the hot, steaming diarrhea. Her beautiful cerulean eyes were now covered in a thick coating of the shit._

_"I told you to keep your mouth closed, bitch." Yugi jumped off the toilet tank, joining Tea in the fecal mud. Grabbing her arms, he turned her around so that she faced him and unzipped his tight leather pants. _

_"Ahhhhhhh! - ack!" Tea tried to scream, but diarrhea flooded her sensory organs. Tongue and shit collided. She knew that she couldn't do a thing. She was weak. _

_"I'll take these." Yugi tore her panties off with great force, scratching her inner thigh as they were removed. Tea would not... could not allow this._

_"Get the...fuck off me!" The petite brunette pushed Yugi off with all of her might, ending up on top of him; his huge hair now dripping with the anal chocolate. _

_"Ooh, I like a game of rough and tumble. It's been a long time coming." Yugi flipped over so that he was on top ofTea. Tea then pushed Yugi so that she was on top. This continued in a rolling motion for about 20 seconds; both of them covered from hair to toe in Kaiba's rancid shit. With one final push, Yugi was out on top. The blue-eyed girl was powerless under the body of the ancient power-infused Yugi Moto._

_"Whatda hella ya' doin', Yug?" Just as "Yugi" was about to force himself into Tea, Joey miraculously showed up. Joey pushed Yugi off of the crap-rolled girl. Tears streamed down her poopy cheeks, leaving a clean trail straight through the patch of Kaiba's doodoo. _

_"Joey. That's not Yugi. He's-that's a monster." Tea burst into tears, watching as Yugi slowly rose from the floor. _

_"Joey? Tea? What-what happened? Oh my god, something smells awful." Tea scrambled over to Yugi, placing her delicate yet dung-smeared hands on Yugi's cheeks._

_"Yugi, I, I don't know how to say it. I'm so, so sorry. For taking your grandpa's card, for threatening you, for everything. I knew it was wrong, but was blinded by my hatred for Set- I mean, my hatred for Kaiba. Could you, would you please find it in your heart to forgive me?" Tea placed her hands over her heart._

_"Tea, Yugi, what happened between yous guys?" Joey joined them in their kneeling positions on the floor. _

_"Nothing, Joey. Nothing happened." Yugi put his hand on Tea's, and Tea placed her hand on Joey's. Yugi continued -_

_"Tea, let's just forget about it, okay? I just want to go home. With you, with Joey an-"_

_Just then, Tristan entered the bathroom, he'd heard part of their dramatic conversation._

_"You guys realize you're covered in Kaiba's poopy, right?" Yugi and friends all had a big chuckle at that._

_"...YUUUGI!" Kaiba emerged from the bathroom stall._


End file.
